


6 Tasks

by haree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: - follow me on twitter @h1hare, JaeDo, M/M, Soulmates! AU, also if u r interested, dojae, im really bad at tagging, sorry hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haree/pseuds/haree
Summary: In the world where soulmates exist, Jaehyun is trying his very best to find his.orIn which the author has read too many soulmate aus and finds herself devoted to writing this.





	1. Write in a Crowded Café

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all would enjoy this as much as I did as I was writing it hjsshhd but don't forget to follow me on twitter @h1hare cos my twitter is dry?? as fuck??

The list arrives today. 

Jaehyun is napping on his bed, eyes glued to the dull ceiling. He feels hot and uneasy. He’s not sure whether it’s the damp bedding from his sweat or the knowledge that his list will arrive any time today.

“Jae!”a sweet feminine voice interjects Jaehyun’s train of thoughts. 

He slowly leaps himself out of his bed then makes his way toward the door. “Coming!” he shouted back loud enough for his mother to hear. Jaehyun rushes down the stairs as he knows that it’s his list waiting in his mother’s hands. 

“Is there a mail for me?” he interrupts his mother, who was cooking. 

His mother hands him the mail and continues her task. Jaehyun ribs its colourful wrapping paper with christmas and reindeer ornaments. Then continues to open the mail by himself.

Tasks for Jung Yoonoh

**Task 1:** dance in dim light with a stranger.

**Task 2:** Write in a crowded café.

**Task 3:** go to a concert, alone.

**Task 4:** swim in a sea.

**Task 5:** kiss a boy.

**Task 6:** share secrets after midnight.

The letter reads. 

Jaehyun gulps as he reads the tasks. All these things demand bravery and shamelessness; the problem is he lacks both. 

[...]

He looks at himself in the mirror then sighs. He had dressed up comfortably for this special occasion but it makes the poor boy looks like he’s dressed in his pajamas. Jaehyun is in a plain yellow hoodie and one of his black shorts. His natural black hair covers his forehead - almost blinding his eyes at times. He picks up his grey backpack that he normally uses for school then heads downstairs to his car.

He parks in front of Starbucks; the busiest café in Seoul. After a few minutes, Jaehyun kills the engine and finally gathers his courage to do the easiest task on the to-do list. 

“Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?” asks an employee. Jaehyun looks behind the employee to get a good look at the menu. 

“Ice latte,” he replies while rummaging in his pants’ pocket for money. The employee smiles then does their usual service. 

Jaehyun finds a seat near the window located in one of this large café’s corners. He quickly scans the to-do list again then puts it back in his backpack. The male opens his laptop then stretches his arms. “Number seventy four,” a voice suddenly calls, interrupting his preparation: It’s his order. 

He brings back his order then attempts to put in the straw when something catches his eyes. ‘Pretty boy’ reads the name of his order. He realises that the employee forgot to ask for his name. He flushes a bit when he takes another look at the employee and notices how pretty he is. The boy has black hair, similar to his, although his hair looks newly highlighted making it looks so glistening and soft. He’s also very tall comparing to customers ordering drinks in front of him. Lastly, Jaehyun notices how small the boy’s smile is and his heart melts at how he would shout ‘thank you’ whenever he forgot to to customers. 

The employee smiles back at him making Jaehyun snaps back at his laptop. He’s been staring at the boy for so long that he stared back, even returning the smile Jaehyun had. 

He prepares himself to write. His goal is to finish a 4000 words short story and will not leave if he’s not finish. The dedication is high but is the procrastination higher? Perhaps it is for the aspiring writer Jung Jaehyun. 

For the last few weeks he has been on a halt with writing. He had a writer block and was so frustrated that he had locked himself up in his room for a whole week, only eating junk food, trying his very best to write; but nothing really worked. His mom talked with him for a while and that was when his senses came back. Jaehyun loves writing and books. He has always had a dream of being an author or a scriptwriter - if possible. 

He even has a small library at home that his mother made for him four years ago, for his 15th birthday. The room has cute mini plants that he waters everyday. It has a chaste decor with artsy drawings and ornaments. The room has white dull walls that makes everything brighter and more cheerful. It even has a mini balcony with miniature table and chair you usually see in bistros. Half of the time he would read and the other half he would write. It’s Jaehyun’s favorite room so he merely lets anyone beside his mother in. 

He rubs his eyes then rests his head on his arms on the table. He has completed half of his goal, only 1678 more words to go. The story he’s currently writing is inspired by one of the tasks in the to-do list. It’s about how two people meet each other at a concert and has a thread that connected them both together. It’s definitely cliché but the writer enjoys every bit of his journey. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice approaches Jaehyun. 

He looks up to his brother who is smiling like an idiot. “What do you want?” Jaehyun bluntly asks. 

“No need to be rude, kid. I did not intend to meet you.” 

“Oh please, I’m a year younger and much taller.” 

Ten rather not bother at his younger brother’s remark then continues to interrogate the younger, “Anyways what are you doing?” he asks, sitting down. 

“That’s none of your business,” he snorts. If Jaehyun tells Ten about the soulmate finding to-do list, his brother would laugh about it for a whole month. Ten has always been skeptical about these types of things while Jaehyun, on the other hand, is trying to tick off Task number 2 of the list. 

“Whatever dude.” Ten dismissively gives up, then walks to his group of friends on the other side of the café. There are four boys, not including Ten, and he recognises only two of them: Taeyong and Doyoung. Those two has been to their house for a whole lot before and are pretty civil towards Jaehyun. The other two looks new in town. Despite that, they look very charming and eye-catching. One has big eyes and pupils with his lips almost as wide as his broad shoulder. That one is also very tall compares to his mini brother and his three other friends. The other has tint plumb lips and perfect skin. Despite Jae’s brother, that guy looks so small and cute beside the tallest one. He is actually how Jaehyun would describe his ideal type. 

Doyoung is listening to Ten’s rumbling until he feels a gaze on him. He peeks over to the source of the gaze and find Ten’s brother. Doyoung smiles at the younger, making Taeyong peeks over to Jaehyun too. The latter widens his eyes then waves to the boy. Jaehyun returns his smile then looks away, frowning. He doesn’t has friends that would hang out with him like Ten does. He rarely gets in touch with his high school classmates. 

“Hey,” a low and deep voice asks. 

Jaehyun looks up to find its owner who is the employee from before. His heart races along with his stomach. What does he need from Jae?

“Hi.” he replies back in a quiet and soft intonation. 

The guy sits in the seat Ten had sat on. He makes eyes contact with Jaehyun then proceeds to talk, “So I have this brother of mine wh-” 

Suddenly a voice lifts around the café, cutting what the employee was about to say. Jaehyun looks to the owner of the vocals. He scans around the room then notices that the voice is coming from the left, where Ten’s group of friends are seated. There, the owner of the angelic voice is: Kim Doyoung, in a standing position, singing his heart out. Jaehyun tries his hardest to not laugh because of Doyoung’s sudden doing. He carefully listens to the older’s singing. Abruptly, he chokes on his iced latte when Doyoung hits the high note of this unfamiliar song. Who would expect Doyoung to be this talented?

“Thank you, everyone!” Doyoung bows to each corners of this café. 

Silence.

After a minute or two, cheerings are heard and the loudest one is from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sits down after the brief clapping then notices how the guy sitting in front of him is staring at him, smiling. “Please continue.” Jaehyun assures. 

“My brother needs someone good at writing to write him a love letter for someone,” The employee chuckles.

Jaehyun raises one of his eyebrows up then closes his laptop. “Me?”

“You look promising. Why not?” 

Jaehyun nods then continues to talk with the employee, whose name is Johnny, Johnny Seo.


	2. Swim in a Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun tries to complete Task 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sis forgot to update her fic im sorry :(((

He quietly shuts the door behind him. Jaehyun double checks the windows for any signs of his mother being awake, which there are none. The boy nods to himself to assure what he is going to do next: check off Task number 4. 

Jaehyun strolls to the beach in his neighborhood. He has airpods glued to his ears and his phone in his hand. He expected no one to be there since it’s past midnight at the moment. Jaehyun slows down a bit seeing that the entrance is coming closer and closer. 

He enters the beach and glances at the sea. How will he be able to complete this task? 

Jaehyun wonders how he even got himself to walk all the way here, relaxed - even with some excitement. It isn’t easy for the boy who had never swam for a couple of years to suddenly swim in a sea. Jaehyun is sure he still has swimming skills from high school and keeps ensuring himself that he won’t drown and die. And he strongly hopes his ensurement becomes a reality. 

_ Splash!  _ a sound from nearby. Jaehyun knows for sure that he’s heard the splash but isn’t sure where it came from. Is he imagining things? Or are the ghosts coming to play with him at this ungodly hour? 

Jaehyun inspects his surroundings. There is nothing - not a single soul. Maybe it was just an animal -  _ splash! _ He suddenly peeks to the left and sees a male, he tries to move forward to where the guy is. 

Jaehyun limps with discreet steps. The only wish he has at the moment is that the person isn’t a phantom or some spirit ready to eat him up and he isn’t even appalled of swimming in the sea anymore as he might get killed without any traces left behind, in any second. 

Eventually, he’s at the source of the prior sound that scared the shit of of him. His steps came in a sudden halt - a person! He exhales all his fright away. Jaehyun moves to a pile of garments and kicks a bunch of clothings on the sand - an underwear?!

Jaehyun dashes into the sea. The cold night water of Seoul rushes onto his body. It’s a pleasant that the water isn’t that cold or repellent - it’s actually the perfect temperature of Jaehyun’s liking. He wishes he’s never stopped swimming. 

The water level is onto his chest as he swims to the male. Jaehyun wonders who would be skinny dipping at this hour? 

“Hey, you!” Jaehyun hollers. 

In a shock, the guy looks back to the source of the hollering - only to see his friend’s brother. “Jaehyun?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and feedbacks are always appreciated!


	3. Share Secrets after Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun could never imagine to be sharing secrets after midnight with someone who skinny dipped at such an ungodly hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

The two comes out of the water laughing at their own mishaps. Jaehyun turns around to let the older put some clothes on as informed. “Are you finish?” 

“You can look back now.” assured Doyoung with a smile that is the aftermath from his outburst with Jaehyun. 

The younger perches on the mild sand then gestures the older to do the same. Doyoung does as told. The two are now sitting side by side in the middle of the beach, viewing the night’s horizon. 

“Why didn’t you invite Ten?” 

Doyoung flushes, “That would be mortifying.” 

Jaehyun nods. 

“...” the silent atmosphere is comfortable as they can still hear the sound of waves splashing to the sand, sometimes even up to the level that it touches their feet. Doyoung is lying down on the ground while Jae is reclining. The two seems to be lost in their own minds. 

Suddenly a thought hits Jaehyun’s brain: Task number 6. 

“I don’t have friends.” he randomly remarks.

Doyoung widens his eyes at the sudden saying. He quickly sits back up cross-legged to continue the conversation. “Really?”

The younger briefly turns to the older and nods. “In highschool, I used to study a lot and wouldn’t go to hang out on weekends. I did have friends at some points…” he slightly shakes his head while giving a small smile, then continues, “but it got really awkward since I was really mature so I pushed them away. Nowadays since I don’t have school, I like to spend time reading books and writing on my laptop. I don’t really communicate with anyone.” 

“That’s…” 

“Unhealthy? You can say that too. Mom always nags to me about it.” he sighs.

Doyoung glances at Jaehyun, “Why don’t you spend time with Ten and us?” 

“Actually,” he pauses, “Let me tell you a secret…” 

“Go on.” 

The younger straightens himself up, “I’m jealous that Ten has friends like you and I don’t.” 

“Well…” now it’s Doyoung’s turn to smile. “I can be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as soon as possible because I have exams next week 😔😔

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned many times before, kudos and comments and feedbacks (in the comments or my twitter) are always appreciated! I will try my very best to update this fic of mine which will probably be 6 or 7 chapters as a whole. At last I would like to thank you once again <3


End file.
